Roll Me Hearties, Heave-ho!
by probablyrisian
Summary: Volpina and her crew are on the run from Hawkmoth, their former captain, while making a fearsome name for themselves on the sea. When Volpina attempts to steal what should be easy pickings she finds herself kidnapping a beautiful young woman with more ties to her crew than expected.
1. Chapter 1

The town was barely visible through the dark which meant Volpina had to squint hard, even while using the spyglass. Night raids had both their perks and their disadvantages, Volpina mused. They were still far enough away that the captain had time to double check that everything was in place; she turned to her crew, handing the spyglass off to her nearest crewman. In total she had twenty people working for her, though the number unsurprisingly fluctuated. Piracy was a dangerous game.

Volpina silently stalked past each crewman with flickering eyes that evaluated each subordinate and their chosen weapon. Some held knives, some swords and some guns. Each would do the job. She passed by one of the newer recruits, a young boy who had abandoned his former life after being embarrassed by a woman he'd attempted to court. He refused to say much on the subject and Volpina didn't care enough to pry. She knew he called himself Dark Cupid now, slipping into the theme her mates had established by creating a pseudonym.

"Ready for your first taste of fun?" She said it with a playful tone, stopping before him and looking at the bow in his hand. "A unique weapon choice."

His only response was to glower and Volpina shrugged, moving on. She reached the end of her inspection and ordered everyone back to work while resuming her place on the forecastle deck.

They were close now and Volpina couldn't stop from fidgeting. They had been at sea too long for her liking and she was eager to put her feet on solid ground, if only for a night. She could smell the sand and smoke that wafted up on the air like whispers, telling her that land was near. Her fingers twitched and fluttered at her side as she imagined the treasures she would soon possess.

The ship glided up to the docks and hastily put into port. Climatika lowered the plank and with a hearty howl Volpina began the raid. The town's sleepy atmosphere was shattered by the sounds of breaking glass and shouts. Volpina preferred to hide in the shadows, slinking in and out of homes and grabbing valuables while the homeowners were...distracted.

Lights began to flicker on throughout the town while Volpina snuck deeper into the community. Among some mediocre looking homes stood a bakery, the lights still out and seemingly undisturbed. The shop looked well-off and Volpina grinned. She could bring back not only gold but also some delicious pastries.

She removed her belt and sword and stashed them behind a crate in the street. Tousling her hair and ripping the loose sleeves of her shirt gave her the appearance of someone who had been attacked. Volpina threw herself at the bakery's door and let out a distressing scream.

Almost immediately, the lights in the bakery's second story turned on, as well as in one of the neighboring homes.

"Please, open your door! They're after me," She let the false fear saturate her voice as she pounded on the door. The light of a candle was visible through the window before it disappeared and the door was opened to a petite woman with a shocked and worried expression illuminated by the flickering candlelight. Volpina was momentarily speechless, distracted by the blue of her eyes and the sleep mussed hair that framed her face.

Volpina gathered her wits and resumed her act. "Please… I," She looked behind her, as if she was afraid she were being followed, "Haven't you heard the noise? There's pirates attacking. I just barely escaped and I don't know where to go."

The woman gasped softly and pushed Volpina inside while looking beyond her door. In the distance, the glow of fire along with the sounds of clashing metal backed up Volpina's story. Closing the door behind her and bolting it she turned to Volpina and directed her to a stool.

"Are you alright? Are you injured? I'm Marinette, by the way, what's your name?," Marinette placed the candle holder on one of the counters and smoothed her hair back nervously. "Pirates...What am I going to do?"

Volpina watched Marinette as she worked herself into a panic. Taking from her would be easier than Volpina had expected.

"I feel so faint, do you have somewhere I can rest?"

She delicately placed her fingertips to her temple and closed her eyes. Once upstairs, she could make sure there was no one else in the house before getting rid of Marinette and taking what she wanted. The whole process would be quiet and discreet, just how she liked it. The game of it was fun as well, exercising her acting skills and living an illusion if only for a short while.

Marinette placed a hand on Volpina's shoulder and looked at her with a soft smile, swallowing hard before speaking as if to contain her own terror. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here. I'll lend you my bed for the night and I'll bolt the upstairs door."

Volpina returned her smile warmly and stood. On her shoulder, Marinette's hand shook slightly. She was obviously afraid. Volpina grudgingly gave the girl some respect. Marinette was able to pull herself together to support someone else in a tough situation; a quality most middle or upper class women lacked due to their soft life.

She followed Marinette up the stairs and into her bedroom. Volpina noted there seemed to only be one room up here. A single living space and not another soul in sight. As Marinette turned to bolt the door shut behind her Volpina decided to answer the woman's earlier question.

"My name, by the way," She smiled viciously, "is Volpina."

She watched with satisfaction as the effect of her name showed on Marinette. Her shoulders tensed, her grip tightening on the bolt. Volpina knew what would happen before it did and with fox-like reflexes she grabbed Marinette, pulling her away from the bolted door and twisting the woman's arm behind her back. She slapped a hand over Marinette's mouth, only to retract it immediately when she felt teeth digging into her fingers.

"The last thing to bite me and get away with it was a ladybug," Volpina growled, "And it had wings. You got wings to get away?"

Her hand still smarting from the bite, she resolved to get some payback, twisting Marinette's arm further until the girl cried out. Marinette's head came to rest on Volpina's shoulder and she twisted her head to look at her captor. A mix of hatred and fear was clear in her bluebell eyes.

"Too bad we met like this, darling. We might have gotten along in another world." Turning to the door, she swiftly slammed her captive's head into the solid wood. Marinette crumpled in her arms and Volpina deposited her onto the bed.

"Look on the bright side, it's an exciting story to tell your friends." She grinned at the unconscious figure, ignoring the small twinge of guilt. Marinette had been her type, subtly beautiful with a just as subtle fierceness. Volpina was reminded of the seas she sailed everyday, so calm and unthreatening on the surface but which held danger in it's dark blue depths.

Volpina lingered too long for her liking, watching the slow breathing of the girl on the bed before she unbolted the door and bounded down the first two steps. She hurried to the front door, where the fire and mayhem was now closer, the street was beginning to rapidly awake. Volpina wasn't worried but knew her time was running short. Already the guards must be on the scene and soon it would be time to leave. Retrieving her weapons and emptying a sack of grain onto the floor, Volpina dashed back up the stairs.

Marinette's valuables were not cleverly hidden and Volpina made quick work of sweeping everything into the sack. She knew Marinette would not be out for long, only two or three minutes.

She tied the bag closed, tossing it over her shoulder and turning to check that her dark haired friend was still sleeping. She was. Volpina made to leave but was stopped by something glittering catching her eye. Upon closer inspection she saw that Marinette wore small round earrings. The base was a rich red and was decorated with five tiny diamonds. They were tiny, round and clear. Volpina reached her hand out and ran her thumb over the earring. The design was simple and beautiful, reminding her of a ladybug. That was twice this night.

Volpina removed the earring before shifting Marinette to get at the other one. As she reached for it, Marinette's eyes snapped open and made contact with Volpina. The pirate stared back with slightly wide eyes. Before she could do anything Marinette sat up, clearly about to say something, instead she groaned and clutched her head. Candlelight flickered and the earring still on Marinette winked at Volpina. The pirate set her bag down and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, cautious.

"If you'd so kindly hand over the other earring, you'll save yourself a lot of trouble." As she said this she pocketed the earring she had grabbed.

Marinette moved to shake her head but the motion was aborted as it gave her obvious pain.

"No way…," Marinette seemed to force the words from her mouth, "They're family heirlooms."

Volpina rolled her eyes. This woman clearly had a concussion and thought she could resist a thief? She watched as Marinette brought her hand to her ear and glared. Though the glare was battling with a wounded dog expression.

"You'll have to take me, too, if you want this earring." Underneath the grogginess from her head injury, there was real conviction in her voice.

Before Volpina could reply, a distant voice could be heard shouting. _Retreat. Back to the ship._ It was time to go. Volpina considered her options. One earring would catch a good price on the market. She couldn't pass up the chance for more though.

"I guess we'll have a new passenger aboard the Akuma."

Volpina easily yanked the rope tied on the bag off and grabbed Marinette who was still groggy and slow from her head wound. Binding her hands and throwing her over her shoulder with ease, Volpina grabbed the sack of goods and raced into the streets.

Unsurprisingly, Marinette screamed. Annoying as it might be, it hardly hindered Volpina as the situation was already hectic at the docks. One screaming civilian among many.

She reached the ship and it looked to her as if her entire crew had made it back safely and with plenty of profit. She dropped Marinette and the bag of goods on the main deck and started darting around the ship yelling orders. Soon enough the ship was moving and the burning town was left behind. Any pursuers would be taken care of using the ship's cannons but for now they were safe and the waters behind them clear of enemies.

Without the distractions of fighting or sailing, the crew quickly became aware of the disheveled and distressed addition to the ship. Marinette stood pressed up to the nearest wall, her nightgown's long skirt billowing in the salty wind. Tears threatened the edges of her eyes.

"Let me go." Her voice wavered.

"Hey, you _asked_ to be brought along. I'll let you go if you give me the earring." Volpina sauntered over, stopping a few feet away, and held out her hand. She wiggled her fingers impatiently.

"Why would I!" Marinette bit her lip, looking frantically between each crew member before her eyes flicked back to rest on Volpina, fixing the captain in her blue-eyed stare. "What use am I after I hand over my earring? You could kill me!"

"I could kill you anyways," Volpina said. It was a bluff, but of course Marinette didn't need to know that. Her crew hardly killed unless it was in self defense, though they weren't above intimidation and threats. _Pirates with morals_. Volpina internally rolled her eyes.

Taking another step forward, Volpina narrowed her eyes.

"I could make you walk the plank. You'd be able to swim for awhile, but soon enough you'd get tired." Another step closer. She was proud to see a shudder run through Marinette's body.

"Of course, if I wanted to keep things short, a quick bullet through the head would do."

Volpina was only inches away now, staring into Marinette's watery eyes. Slowly she lifted

a hand towards the glittering earring, but her hand was stopped by Marinette's surprisingly strong grip. The dark haired woman's nails dug into Volpina's skin, creating painful crescent moons. Marinette's eyebrows came down to create a fierce expression on her face.

Suddenly, Volpina was too aware of how close they were. Their faces were only inches away, the positioning of their bodies too intimate. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the crew watching. Volpina smelt Marinette's lingering perfume, mixed with the scents of the bakery.

She felt a sudden flush creep into her cheeks and quickly distanced herself. Turning to Reflekta and Princess Fragrance, she gestured at Marinette with a scowl she hoped hid her blush.

"Put her below deck. It's been an eventful day, those on duty take your stations. The rest of you," She paused and shrugged. "Do whatever it is you lot do. I'll be in my cabin."

Volpina headed to her room without looking back, knowing without needing to look that Marinette would go willingly. For now, she was safe and there was nowhere for her to go.

Volpina was left alone in her bunk, restlessly thinking about the girl with the bluebell eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up slowly. Her throat felt raw and moving any limbs took too much effort for her to be bothered to try. She hadn't forgotten where she was but took this transition from sleep to wakefulness to throw around fantasy escape scenarios in her mind. Marinette had no fighting skills and to her it was a wonder she was even alive. Volpina was a newly famous pirate. She'd mutinied from Captain Hawkmoth and taken half his crew with her. And of that crew, Marinette noted, there were quite a few old acquaintances of hers. The night before she'd been escorted to a small cell, hay covering the ground and a bedroll in the corner, by two girls she'd known in adolescence as Rose and Juleka. They acted as if they'd never met Marinette and had quietly locked her up, then left.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Marinette turned her bleary eyes to the barred window. The sun was bright and she guessed it was midday already. If so, she appreciated being left alone.

The thought of her cake sprang to her mind. Oh lord! She'd spent so long making it, meticulously following her father's recipe. Mrs. Chamack likely wouldn't collect it. Cakes aren't important during the aftermath of a pirate attack. Maybe she would, though. Maybe she'd go to check on Marinette only to find her missing. Marinette hoped someone noticed her absence.

A soft clanking alerted Marinette to the fact that she wasn't alone. She turned in her bedroll to see Volpina, casually leaning against the opposite wall. She had shifted and caused the keys on her belt to make noise.

"Were you...watching me?," Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a bit creepy."

Volpina replied with a snort, pushing herself off the wall and walking closer to the bars.

"Definitely not. I'm just sneaky," She smiled slyly, "like a fox."

Marinette kept a close eye on the captain. She could see the resemblance, obviously complimented by her burnt orange coat and laced white blouse.

Marinette pushed herself into a seated position, pulling her legs to her chest. Her head ached from what was most likely a concussion. She felt anxious.

"Gonna hand over the goods yet?" Volpina asked. She seemed almost playful, leaning against the bars. The sunlight from the window made her green eyes stand out, vibrant and focused.

Marinette looked away, the eye contact too much for her.

"This seems like a big hassle for some earrings."

Volpina merely shrugged. "What kind of lady would I be, to give up after all this trouble?"

Though nothing changed about the pirate's demeanour, Marinette felt like she was being lied to. She couldn't explain it, but it annoyed her.

The conversation was ended by the sound of approaching footsteps. A man was descending the stairs to the hold, his rusty orange hair draped over one eye, while what little of his face showed was coated with a smear of charcoal. Something about him tugged at Marinette's memory. It wasn't until he spoke, after tossing her a block of cheese and bread through the bars, that she was able to remember.

"Nathanael?!," Marinette gasped. She scrambled to stand up.

The last time she had seen the quiet boy was a year ago, before he had decided to study art abroad. Marinette was having a hard time believing the meek boy she'd once known was now a pirate.

She stared at him, and he gazed back. He didn't seem surprised, implying he had known who she was ahead of time. _Well, duh._ Marinette figured. _He probably saw me last night._

The thought quickly turned her stomach over. Nathanael, Juleka...even Rose. They were all people who had grown up with Marinette. Yesterday they had torn her hometown apart. _Their_ hometown.

Dimly, Marinette heard Volpina and Nathanael exchanging words. She couldn't focus on what they were saying, too busy imagining former friends pillaging her town. She heard the bars rattle and Volpina's voice but all she could focus on was how hard it was to breathe. Marinette felt herself swaying and pressed into the back wall of the cell. She felt herself starting to shake.

With terrified eyes she looked at Nathanael and Volpina who had unlocked the door to her cell and approached her. Volpina grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to say something, anything. A wheeze escaped her lips.

"You aren't in danger, calm down." Volpina sighed, her voice was both authoritative and a bit exasperated.

It didn't help. With Volpina this close and bad thoughts racing through her mind she could only think of her earring. She took her hand off her heaving chest and clutched her earlobe. Volpina looked annoyed at this before Nathanael placed a tentative hand on her shoulder tentatively.

"I think you're making it worse, Captain."

"You do something about this, then." Volpina backed away and was replaced by Nathanael. Instead of grabbing Marinette, he quietly instructed her to take a deep breath in.

"Focus on me, don't think. Just take slow breaths."

Marinette was grateful for his attitude. It reminded her of the Nathanael she had once known, which was markedly more relaxing than his breathing exercises. Though the breathing did help. Obviously.

Soon enough Marinette was back to normal albeit a bit flushed. Nathanael moved away to give her space, for which she was grateful.

Marinette looked at Volpina who stood with her arms crossed and had the look of a woman greatly inconvenienced. But Marinette noticed the captain scan Marinette's face before relaxing her shoulders and assuming a more casual stance. Volpina seemed to be at least a bit worried. Marinette was intrigued by this, remembering the scene last night on the main deck; Volpina's closeness and the flush she had tried to hide.

"Well, that was dramatic." Volpina snarked. "I'm running a ship, not a hospital. Keep your crazy in check."

"Keep _my_ crazy in check? Half of your crew is from the town you just wrecked! _You had them destroy their own home!_ "

Marinette watched Volpina frown before dismissing Nathanael with a wave of her hand. He brushed past Marinette wordlessly and slowly walked towards the stairs, looking back at Marinette. She smiled briefly to show she would be alright and he disappeared upwards. Marinette marveled at her own assurance. Two minutes ago she'd been panicking hard. Nathanael had given her back her confidence, even if he was working with these ruffians, she felt he could still be trusted. At least a bit.

"Well?" Marinette said. Her eyes turned from the stairs to Volpina.

"I didn't know." Volpina paused, looking at Marinette. "But whatever notions you have about your friends still being innocent, or forced into this, you're wrong."

Marinette knew her confusion was showing on her face, because Volpina seemed annoyed that her vague explanation hadn't done the job.

"At some point in your life you face disappointment, Marinette. Anger, humiliation, sadness. It can change a person, and it can definitely be used to control a person if someone is good at manipulating people."

Marinette felt off balance. In barely ten minutes the atmosphere had shifted far too many times for comfort. Volpina's words were angry, but sincere; one of the few honest moments she'd had with this wild pirate.

Marinette felt like she had to say something. Before she could, Volpina continued.

"Hawkmoth deceived us all. He wanted to build an army and was willing to tell any desperate kid what they wanted to hear. My crew's lucky to have survived the escape." Volpina shook her head. "And now what? We're known pirates, we can't go back to being civilians. So now we continue to do what we know how to do."

Marinette knew they had a point but couldn't help disagreeing.

"Hawkmoth doesn't have you under his thumb anymore! You can change your image, you don't have to do this anymore." She thought of the old friends she'd seen on the _Akuma_ and had to wonder how many more of her childhood friends were just out of sight, working under Volpina as pirates, robbed of their lives by this manipulative Hawkmoth. She desperately wanted to save them, somehow.

Even Volpina, who was harsh, who lied, she knew there had to be something more. The newest admission she'd made showed she felt something for her crew even if she hardly knew anything about them. She had worried about Marinette when she had her panic attack, though Marinette wasn't sure that counted since this whole mess she was in was Volpina's fault. _Ok now I'm disproving my own thoughts, jeez._ She thought with a tinge of exasperation.

Volpina sneered at Marinette's pleading recommendation. "Change our image? And do what, become vigilantes? Steal from the rich and give to the poor? We'd still be criminals."

They stared at each other in stubborn silence for a long moment. Neither were willing to give up their positions. Volpina made a noise of frustration.

"You were right, earlier. Too much work for one earring." She smiled viciously. "I can still sell the one I've got. In a few weeks we're going to be hitting land again. You can find your way from there, you meddling bug."

Marinette gawked. She watched Volpina lock the cell door and storm up the stairs.

After a moment, she sat down in a vaguely clean-looking pile of hay. All her frustration drained out of her body. Resting her face on the cool metal bars, Marinette mulled over what had just happened. These people, their situation...she supposed it wasn't as black and white as she'd been thinking. _Still_ , she thought, _I think they can be saved._

Volpina's last words rang in her mind, too. In a few weeks she'd be on land. Despite being able to push aside her anxiousness regarding how she would get home from wherever she'd be dumped; the fact that Volpina still had her other earring made her stomach twist and turn more than a country road. Regardless, Marinette felt giddy at the knowledge she would no longer be a captive at sea.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. _Please let these weeks pass quickly._


End file.
